


Навеяно под чашкой зимнего глинтвейна

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Навеяно под чашкой зимнего глинтвейна

Навеяно под чашкой зимнего глинтвейна,  
Уютом вечера и пледом, и теплом,  
Что я хочу прожить ещё пол века  
И любоваться каждый день твоим лицом.

Не нужно пышных церемоний и фанфар.  
Оркестры пусть играют для других.  
А нам с тобой не нужно ярких залов,  
А мы пойдём пускать кораблик у реки.

Они пускай дворцы себе построят,  
Повесят от самих себя замки́.  
А мы с тобой закроемся в квартирке,  
Где спрячемся от внешней суеты.


End file.
